Dare-Devils!
Dare-Devils! is the 22nd episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - One dare has turned into another as PaRappa and Boko got themselves into a daring contest. The last one to not pass a dare, wins! Who will be the victor? (It starts off in PaRappa's house. He is seen asleep when suddenly his alarm turns on) Cat in the Hat Alarm: My knowledge of eggs is tremendously wide- (PaRappa punches the alarm off the shelf) PaRappa: Ah! Good morning Pensacola! (Master Onion then comes in with a cart) Master Onion: Good morning PaRappa. PaRappa: Hey Master Onion! Man today is a good day so far! Master Onion: You only just woke up PaRappa. PaRappa: Yeah I know. But I know today is gonna be fantastic! (PaRappa quickly runs into his closet and exits with his casual clothes) PaRappa: I'll see you later! Master Onion: Goodbye PaRappa. (PaRappa runs out of his house and runs to sportsters) Bartender: The usual? PaRappa: Yeah! Chicken wings please! (Bartender grabs a small box of Chicken wings) PaRappa: Nice! How much do I pay? Bartender: Well since the boss is going to yell at me anyway because I made a stain on the carpet, it's on the house! PaRappa: Awesome! (PaRappa then sits down) Rh: Hey Rappa! PaRappa: Oh hey Rh! Rh: You up for another chicken wing contest? PaRappa: Nah I'm good! Rh: Okay! (PaRappa continues to eat his chicken wings) (A few minutes later he has finished) PaRappa: Amazing taste! Anyways, see you later RH! Rh: Bye PaRappa! (PaRappa walks out of sportsters) PaRappa: I'm glad I moved in this town! Nothing could ruin it- (Suddenly Parappa steps on something and screaming is heard) PaRappa: Ew I think I stepped in something! (PaRappa continues to rub his foot on the sidewalk. While he does, screaming is heard) Boko: Not in something! On SOMEONE you twit! (It is then revealed PaRappa stepped on Boko) PaRappa: Oh hi Boko! (Boko turns back to normal) PaRappa: You enjoying this beautiful day so far? Boko: No I am not enjoying this *in a mocking voice* beautiful day so far! *in normal voice* I am busy planning to GET REVENGE! HAHAHAHAAHA! (A moment of silence) PaRappa: Well good luck with that! (PaRappa then walks away happily while Boko looks at him) Boko: Stupid kid.. (PaRappa continues to walk away) PaRappa: Man, nothing could make my day even better- (Suddenly PaRappa runs into someone and falls down. A bunch of papers are scattered around) PaRappa: Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll pick that up for y- (PaRappa gets a shocked face) Sunny: Oh hi PaRappa! PaRappa: Oh uh! Hey Sunny! Sorry about your papers! Sunny: It's fine! They all seemed to be scattered around the place! (Sunny picks up the papers) Sunny: Anyways, see you later! (Sunny walks away) PaRappa: Um yeah. hehe! See you later! (PaRappa walks away) PaRappa: Well I'm stupid! Maybe going back home will make me feel better! (PaRappa runs back home but accidentally steps on Boko again) Boko: F**K! PaRappa: Oh hi Boko! Sorry about that! Boko: You better watch where you're f**king goin! PaRappa: I'm sorry! It's just I can hardly see you! Boko: ... YOU CALLING ME SMALL!? PaRappa: No it's just- Boko: Shut it! (PaRappa then starts getting angry) PaRappa: How about you shut it you stupid kid! Boko: YOU WANNA GO!? PaRappa: YEAH! (Black Yoshi then notices the two arguing) Black Yoshi: OH FOLK A FIGHT! (Black Yoshi brings out his phone and texts Shrek. Shrek is seen taking a crap when his phone beeps. He sees the text from Black Yoshi) Shrek: A fight! (Shrek then texts Woody. Woody is seen at Sportsters eating SrimpOs when he sees the text) Woody: A fight! (Woody then texts Junior, who texts Cody who texts Paula who texts Katy and so on and so on) PaRappa: You don't call me names! Boko: Well you don't step on me! PaRappa: Well you don't make fun of me! Boko: WELL YOU DON'T- um.. uhhh... PaRappa: You gonna say something? Boko: Let me think for a minute! (Boko then thinks) Boko: AHA! PaRappa: What? Boko: You don't keep acting like a dork with that stupid hat on! (Everyone gasps) Azaz: Oh snap! PaRappa: Take that back you rodent! (Everyone gasps again) Boko: Well I dare you to make me! PaRappa: Very well... (PaRappa grabs a carrot) Boko: Woah! PaRappa: Yeah! And it's juicy to! You gonna take your words back? Boko: ... Fine! (Boko takes the carrot) PaRappa: I dare you to throw that carrot away! Boko: Seriously!? (Boko looks at his carrot) Boko: UGH! (Boko runs to a garbage can) Boko: *sniff* Goodbye! (Boko throws away the carrot) PaRappa: Feel strong now? Boko: YOU F**KING MONSTER! I COULD HAVE EATEN THAT! PaRappa: Well you're not eating anything! Boko: WELL I DARE YOU TO- Breadmonster: What's going on here? (Breadmonster comes in) PaRappa: He made me take his words back! Boko: He made me throw away my carrot! AsphaltianOof: Well all they were doing was daring eachother to do things. (Breadmonster gets an idea) Breadmonster: That's it! PaRappa: What? Breadmonster: I have decided to host an all new tournament called Dare-Devils. The only one to not reject a dare wins! Katy: Sounds kinda fun! Dave: Yeah! It does! Breadmonster: The contest starts tomorrow at the plains! Everyone: Yeah! PaRappa: I'm gonna beat you Boko! Boko: Up yours PaRappa! ROUND ONE - PaRappa vs Dave Breadmonster: Welcome to the first challenge of Dare-Devils! Here we have PaRappa vs Dave! Who will win? Well let's find out! PaRappa: You go first Dave! Dave: Okay! I dare you to eat one of everything at Sportsters! PaRappa: Okay then! (PaRappa goes to Sportsters) PaRappa: I'll have one of everything please! (The Bartender gets shocked) (It then switches to PaRappa eating one of everything in sportsters) Dave: I can't believe it old sports! PaRappa: Delicious! Now I dare you to eat this grape! Dave: Sounds easy! PaRappa: Woops! (PaRappa drops the grape on the ground) Dave: WHAT DID YOU DO!? PaRappa: I dropped the grape! I dare you to eat it! Dave: I am not eating that! Breadmonster: PaRappa wins the first round! ROUND TWO - BOKO VS TOAD Toad: I dare you to punch Bowser in the face! Boko: *gulp* (Boko walks up to Bowser) Bowser: What do you want kid? (Boko punches Bowser) Bowser: OW! WHY YOU LITTLE! (Bowser starts choking boko) Bugs: HEY WHY ARE YOU CHOKING MY SON? Bowser: I uh- Bugs: NO ONE CAN STRANGLE MY SON BUT ME! COME HERE B***H! (Bugs starts beating up Bowser) Boko: Take that! (Boko walks up to Toad) Boko: I dare you to use your refusion powers for EVIL! Toad: Okay I'm gone! (Toad leaves) Breadmonster: Boko wins! ROUND THREE - PARAPPA VS CULDEEFELL13 Culdee: I dare you to fight Masked Menace! (It then switches to Masked Menace stalking Sunny. He is then holding a hand grenade) Masked Menace: Lights out flower girl! PaRappa: LEAVE HER ALONE! (PaRappa comes up to Masked Menace and punches him) Masked Menace: OW! You are going to pay! (Masked Menace swings at PaRappa only for him to grab the hand grenade, set it off, and runs off) Masked Menace: Oh poop! (The hand grenade explodes masked menace causing him to fly into the sky) PaRappa: Don't stalk Sunny ever again! (Culdee comes up) Culdee: So what's my dare? PaRappa: I dare you to play Fortnite using a controller! Culdee: I'm done! (Culdee leaves) PaRappa: This challenge is a piece of cake! ROUND FOUR - BOKO VS PAULA Boko: Looks like we meet again! Paula: Yeah. And now I get sweet revenge after shooting you with a rifle! Boko: Lay it on me! Paula: I dare you to survive hunting season! Boko: Fair enough! (Boko is now in the woods) Boko: This place looks nice! (Suddenly someone shoots at Boko Boko: F**K! (Boko runs) Elmer: Be vewy vewy quiet! I'm hunting wabbits! HEHEHEHEHEHEEHE. (Boko then hides in a hole) Boko: What do I do? (Suddenly Boko gets an idea) Boko: AHA! (Boko then throws a stink bomb) Elmer: AGH! MAH EYES! (Boko grabs Elmers gun and strikes him with it) Elmer: AGH! (Elmer gets knocked out) Boko: YES! Paula: Uh so what's my dare? Boko: I dare you to go a week without eating worms! Paula: Well this is not going to work. I am out! (Paula then leaves) Breadmonster: This is going good so far! ROUND FIVE - SHREK VS PARAPPA Breadmonster: We are at the semi finals! Who will make it! Shrek: Let's see. I dare you to- uh.. To.. Ugh come on! PaRappa: You want me to start my dare first? Shrek: No it's um.. Ugh! PaRappa: Well? Shrek: I can't come up with a dare! PaRappa: Well, guess I'll just have to- Boko: What about Sunny? (Everyone looks at Boko) PaRappa: What about her? Boko: What about her? Pffft! Don't play dumb with me PaRappa! PaRappa: Who's PaRappa? (Boko facepalms) Boko: You know what, forget about her! Shrek, I have an idea for a dare you can give! (Boko starts whispering in Shrek's ear) Shrek: Oh ho! I got you now Rabbit Donkey! (He points at PaRappa) Shrek: I dare you to eat chocolate! (PaRappa and Boko get a shocked face) Boko: Shrek, try a more reasonable dare like the dare I told you. Shrek: Okay donkey! *to PaRappa* I dare you to take your hat off! PaRappa: Alright! Shrek: Wait really? PaRappa: I have to do what I can to stay in the challenge! (PaRappa takes off his hat offscreen. Shrek and Boko get shocked faces) Boko: Jeez! Shrek: Cool. (PaRappa puts his hat back on) Shrek: So what do you dare me to do? PaRappa: I dare you to take a piss instead of a crap! Shrek: ... I CAN'T DO THIS DONKEY! I'M OUT! (Shrek runs away) Boko: Guess we are onto the final round! PaRappa: Yep! ROUND SIX - PARAPPA VS BOKO Breadmonster: Here we are! On the final round of the daring contest! Who will win and be the dare devil! Well let's find out! PaRappa: Final round! Boko: Yep! And I know just how to get you out of this round! PaRappa: Lay it on me! Boko: Okay well here is the thing. I realize that you and Sunny have been getting along lately! PaRappa: I mean she is my best friend! Boko: What if it was more than that? PaRappa: What do you mean? Boko: What I mean is! (Boko points at PaRappa) Boko: YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR SUNNY! PaRappa: What?! Boko: Yep! PaRappa: No I don't! We're friends! Boko: That's what they all say, and they have feelings anyway! So I dare you to explain your feelings to Sunny Funny! (The audience gasps) Azaz: Ohhh snap! Zulzo: WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!? Azaz: YOU WANNA FIGHT!? Clementine: Boys! Shut up! Boko: I highly doubt you can do it! (PaRappa tries to talk but then sighs) PaRappa: I can't do it. Boko: HAHA! I WIN! I WIN! I'M THE DAREDEVIL! Hold on! (Boko runs away and comes back with a camera and takes a picture of PaRappa) Boko: HAH! Now everyone will know about the loser you are! (Boko runs away) PaRappa: *sigh* (PaRappa walks away upset) (It then switches to PaRappa throwing stones at a lake) PaRappa: Stupid me! I could have done it but now I just have to humiliate myself! AGAIN! (PaRappa continues throwing rocks. Sunny appears behind him) Sunny: Hey PaRappa! PaRappa: OH! Um. Hi Sunny! Sunny: So how was the daring contest? PaRappa: Eh. I lost.. Boko gave me a dare that I just couldn't do! Sunny: Well what was the dare. Was it about your hat? PaRappa: No it's- Ugh. I can't hold it in anymore. The dare was about me telling you that... that.. Sunny: That what? PaRappa: *sigh* That I like you. (Sunny then smiles) Sunny: I knew that! PaRappa: Wait. You did? Sunny: You're terrible at keeping secrets! PaRappa: Oh. So you wanna go out some time? Sunny: Yeah! That sounds good! PaRappa: Thanks! (Suddenly Boko takes a picture) Boko: Another picture for the LOSER bugle! HAHAHAHAHA! (Boko runs away) PaRappa: UGH! That stupid rabbit made me lose! LETS GET HIM! Sunny: Right behind you! (The two proceed to chase after Boko. The episode ends) Trivia * This is PaRappa's first appearance in a short and the 2nd time having a main role. The first being "Firestar Arc!". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Master Onion Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Cat in the Hat Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Bartender Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Elmer Fudd Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues